Saga of Chronicles
by TrustFaithPixidust
Summary: Anzu has to make a choice between three guys who told her their feelings. But she doesn't know who she really loves. Can her past help her? full summary inside (AY) or(AK)or (AB)
1. How it all started

My second Yugioh fic! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and this will be applied to all the chapters in this story.  
  
A/N: hehehe since Mirror has come to a closing I decided to write another fic ^^ this will be different and I will be using their Japanese names (I have my reasons ^_~) anyways lets go to the fic! This fic happens before -censored to prevent spoilage of Yugioh ending- goes away *sheds a tear*....  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Summary  
  
Mazaki Anzu is an average 16yr. She cared a lot for her friends and always there for them. But what happens when three guys asked her to return their feelings? She would have to break two of their hearts. Unwilling to do so can her past help her? Pairings are: Atem (Yami)/Téa, Seto/Anzu, Bakura/Anzu...who will she choose???  
  
And so it begins....  
  
-Present day Domino-  
  
It was mid afternoon on a warm Saturday. Wearing her favourite navy sweater with a bisque skirt to match she strode down a quite street. Normally Anzu would hang with her friends but today she needed to be alone. She needed time to sort through her thoughts.  
"Excuse me!" A guy yelled at her as his bike zipped past.  
"Sorry," Anzu said.  
She looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar part of Domino. Due to her absent minded thinking mode she completely lost track of where she was. She recognized the characters on a sign. Beautiful calligraphy was painted on a wooden post in a small cramped alley. She read the sign sounding out the words.  
"Medicine...house..." She read. "This must be china town,"  
China town in fact was just a couple of streets where cars were not allowed to come in. It was usually crowded with immigrants who were looking for a bit of home in a new place. She only came here once when she wrote an essay on different cultures of Asia. But that was ages ago. The alley was in constant shade due to the design of the traditional Chinese roof, where part of it sticks out. All of the stores looked old and worn down. However, this gave an antique feeling in this modern city. Bizarre smells hung in the air as she walked by the medicine house. Some were fragrant and some were bitter. "At least it is better than sniffing carbon dioxide," Anzu said to herself as smells of tulips from a flower shop perfumed the air. "This is getting boring," Anzu sighed as she walked on.  
Nonetheless the feeling of history calmed Anzu. In the hustle and bustle of the city one should always find time to retreat into the olden days. Relax under a calm spring breeze. Lay down on the pristine grass and sleep. Put all the worries of tomorrow behind.  
"I seriously need help!" Anzu whined remembering her dilemma that led her here in the first place. "What's this?" Anzu said as she reached the end of this segment of the alley.  
In front of her stood a building just like the others except bigger. Two pillars supported the over hung roof. Carving of phoenixes and dragons flooded the pillar. The whole building was an auburn colour. Paint was peeling off. She wanted to move on but something about this was luring her in. Maybe she read too many adventure books but who wouldn't step in to a place like this. Making sure this wasn't a brothel she read the calligraphy above the door.  
"Shrine..." Anzu said slowly. "I hope its not haunted..."  
The brunette pushed the doors open. They creaked very loudly, which startled the heroine. With a deep inhale of air Anzu puckered up her courage and step in. To her surprise it was a yard. Two mediums sized cheery blossom trees were at the side. Grass was growing out of the path. Toward the end of the yard was a room, a really big room. Walking carefully toward the dark room Anzu found her self really anxious.  
"What am I afraid of? Come out ghosts where ever you are..." Anzu's voice quivered at the end. "Hello?" she said as she knocked quietly on the door.  
"Ha ha ha..." Laughed an eerie voice from inside.  
Anzu bite her lip. She was shaking in fear. To run or to fight, she thought as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door.  
"Come in my dear," A female voice said, still eerie.  
Anzu's body responded though her mind was screaming instruction to run.  
"Who...who....who..." Anzu tried to say but her mind was blank.  
"I am Yin, a fortune teller," The woman replied. "Come with me,"  
Anzu followed Yin as she guided her from room to room. Keeping her eyes on the floor Anzu purposely avoided looking at Yin fearing she was a ghost.  
"Here we are," Yin said as she light the candles. "Tell me what do you see,"  
"Curtains, table, two chairs, some scrolls, candles for lighting, you, and I," Anzu said as she looked at Yin for the first time.  
To her surprise Yin wasn't an old wrinkled auntie or a floating vampire thing. She was beautiful. Long black hair reached all the way down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a Qi Pao (traditional Chinese dress that was derived from the older version worn in the last dynasty) with silk embroidery patterns of flowers. She wore little jewellery. It was hard to figure out Yin's age by mere looks.  
"Now that you have seen for yourself that this place isn't haunted I hope you'll be more comfortable," Yin said. "So what is it that you have come to ask?" Yin questioned as she sat down on one side of the small round table.  
"I.... I.... I...." Anzu still haven't got out of shock.  
"A problem in love perhaps?" Yin stated as she took out a bamboo container.  
"Yes," Anzu finally managed to say without getting tongue-tied.  
"Three boys correct?" Yin said while rocking the container back and forth.  
"Yes,"  
"All your friends?"  
"Yes,"  
"They all told their feelings to you and asked you to return?"  
Anzu nodded.  
"Don't know who to choose and who to hurt?"  
"I don't want to hurt anyone Ms.Yin," Anzu said with sadness.  
"I know. But decisions needs to be made," Yin said putting the container down.  
"But what happens when that person don't know the decision?"  
"Whom do you have feelings toward?"  
Yin's question hits the spot right on. Anzu was stunned and didn't know what to say.  
"I might have feelings toward this one guy. But I also find the other two attractive...Am I fickle?"  
Yin laughed not so eerie this time. Hearing Yin laugh Anzu laughed along.  
"No silly," Yin said with a smile. "You are just confused that's all. We may find a lot of people attractive but do we really have anything deeper than that toward them? No. It is up to you to decide whom you really love," Yin explained.  
"But that's the problem I'm afraid. I really don't know," Anzu said.  
"Shh...close your eyes," Yin said as she started to rock the container again while chanting in Chinese.  
Suddenly Anzu felt the air become warmer. With each chant she felt her breath slowly leaving her. With each rock of the container Anzu found it more difficult to breath the next breath. Voices and sounds filled her head. She felt immense chest pain. Opening her eyes with force she could see the room was blurred and spinning fast. She clutched her shirt as the world around her faded away.  
  
...The saga continues...  
  
A/N: A cliffy for the very first chapter? I am truly evil ^^ anyways your review is appreciated ^^ 


	2. Ancient Egypt Part1

A/N: Hey! It's me ^^ this chapter will be longer than the intro chapter. Thanks to those that have reviewed! Any questions or concerns please state in your review ^^ (Criticism will be taken gladly) so review! BTW I used Téa in this in this one because it sounded...somewhat more Egyptian...not really but at still... (Heheh I was going to give Anzu an Egyptian name but that'll just confuse people ^-^)  
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
Having problems with certain people Anzu ended up in a shrine in China Town. A fortuneteller named Yin offered help. But just as Yin started chanting Anzu fainted.  
  
...So it continues  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Ancient Egypt-part 1  
  
"Téa!" A small boy with dark hair called out.  
Hearing the calls of the small boy Téa woke up from her nap. The brunette sat up from her bed made of rectangular wrapped hay. Her striking sapphire eyes met the innocent brown ones of the boy. Seeing him she grunted and lay back down.  
"Hurry Téa! You have to get ready now!" The boy said pulling Téa's blanket away from her.  
"Kashta! I'm trying to take a nap," Téa said grabbing the blanket back from the boy annoyed.  
"But Téa..." Kashta said with big watery eyes.  
Suddenly he started to sob. Hearing the boy's sobs Téa stood up immediately. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket she bend down to wipe the tears away.  
"Don't cry Kashta. Be a big boy," Téa said soothingly while wiping tears away.  
"So you'll go," Kashta asked with a smile.  
"You tricked me!" Téa said with a laugh and tackled him.  
"Not fair!" Kashta said running away. "But you'll go right?" He asked to make sure.  
Téa gave in and nodded a yes. Kashta jumped up in happiness and dance his way out of the tent. Seeing the boy leave Téa looked around the tent. The tent wasn't big. The materials used were not the finest. Other than the hay bed there was a closet made of weaved hay and a small wooden table with a round mirror on top. Téa sighed as she walked toward the closet. Grabbing her robe and scented oils she put them in a basket. Walking out of her tent she was greeted with older women talking or just simply doing their chores. As they gestured a hello Téa nodded her head and smiled. Making her way across the commotion her thoughts wondered freely. She dreamed of seeing the palace of the Pharaohs. She dreamed of walking through the scented gardens with exotic flowers she never could dream of seeing. Now her dream has come true but she did not seem glad. With the tents far behind her an oasis appeared. Seeing the cool waters she shed her linen robe. Stepping in the small reservoir she let herself relax under the scorching afternoon sun.  
"You better hurry Téa or else you'll be late," An old woman with braided dark hair said to Téa as she took a cloth from Téa's basket.  
"Taweret you should worry more about the other girls. They always like to party before a trip," Téa said as she stepped out taking the cloth and wrapping it around her.  
"But they don't take naps before a trip," Laughed Taweret.  
"You guys are so eager to see me to leave aren't you? You and Kashta,"  
"Really? I could have sworn I saw Kashta crying in my lap this morning and last night," Taweret said with a smile.  
"Foolish boy," Téa said sadly.  
"But still he knows what's best for you. You should be glad! My brother would shoo me out of the door every chance he got,"  
Shaking her head Téa applied the scented oils. She then wore a white pleated robe with a shawl tied by a red ribbon around her waist. Taweret gestured Téa to go.  
"I'm coming," Téa sighed as she wore three beaded bracelets on one wrist then two on the other.  
"You better take care of those Téa. It took me days to get them threaded together," Taweret said. "Here have this,"  
Looking down on a beaded necklace with a star in the middle, Téa was more than grateful. Taweret and her family were like her family though they are not blood related. Téa was orphaned during the war where Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his six priests fought off the shadow that threatened Egypt. The thought of revenge on the son of Akunumkanon entered her mind a couple of times. However, there was a huge difference from thinking and actually doing.  
"What's this?" Téa asked while putting the necklace on.  
"See it as a gift," Taweret said. "From me to my beloved daughter,"  
"Taweret....shukran (thank you)," Téa said and hugged Taweret.  
"Get on the carriage Téa, hurry!" Taweret said pointing to a carriage not far from them.  
Giving Taweret her basket Téa ran toward the carriage.  
"Bye Téa!" Taweret said waving goodbye. "May you find a better place than here," Taweret whispered to herself.  
"Téa is going to leave and never come back right?" Kashta said coming out of a basket by a tent tear filled.  
"Kashta what were you doing?" Taweret said picking up the little boy.  
"I don't want Téa to leave and never come back," Kashta said crying hard into his mother's shoulder.  
"Don't worry she'll come back..." Taweret said. "Foolish boy,"  
Singing a lullaby to the crying boy Taweret looked at the path Téa took once more.  
"May you find a better life than here Téa," She whispered again before going off with Kashta.  
  
Téa smiled and greeted the other five girls. They had similar hairstyles with long hair down to their back. They all had brown eyes with the exception of Téa. The girls stared at her. Téa shrugged off their stares. She was used to it. Blue eyes and neck length hair was peculiar among these people. As the ride progresses the girls started talking.  
"They say the pharaoh is our age," One of the girls said with excitement. "Maybe he'll fall in love with me and I'll be queen of Egypt,"  
Téa tried to hold her laughter but couldn't. She burst out laughing. Angry the girl questioned Téa.  
"It's nothing..." Téa replied. "But I heard he is a tyrant! Playing games all day and doing no work. Some say Egypt will fall upon his hands,"  
The girls were horrified.  
"Tyrant? What if we accidentally provoked him and he beheaded us all?"  
"I'm too young and beautiful to die!"  
Téa rolled her eyes as the girls whined. She could careless about the pharaoh. Even though her being an orphan was his father's fault she wouldn't take it out on him. Besides that when the gala is over she'd be back to the serene village and live her life as Téa, the average commoner. As the carriage slowly makes way toward the palace Téa drifted to sleep.  
  
"Is that music?" Téa asked as she opened her eyes.  
"Where have you been? Dreaming of the pharaoh?" One of the girls mocked along with the giggles of the others.  
"It's your interpretation, not mine," Téa said looking outside.  
Fully aware and awake her ears were greeted by joyful music. The gala had already started outside the palace. Food stand and games were set up. Crowds of people amused themselves with the entertainment. Feeling the excitement Téa told the carriage master to stop.  
"What now?" One of the girls complained.  
"You guys go first I'll catch up. Besides we need to be present before sundown and the sun looks pretty high to me," Téa explained as she got off the carriage.  
Leaving Téa behind the carriage slowly made its way to the palace once again.  
"Goodbye and good riddance. If I had to spend one more minuet with those girls I'd rather drown myself in the Nile," Téa said.  
Childishly she stuck her out at the disappearing shadow of the carriage. Satisfied with herself Téa walked toward a stand.  
"Hello there," Greeted an entertainer. The entertainer wore a turban and a robe just like all the other commoners. The only thing that made him stand out was his mask. Stripped black and white patterns covered half of his face revealing the other half. Mysterious auras hang around him. With his never fading sly smile one could never tell if his was telling the truth or a lie. Still this was what the gala was all about. And Téa was more than ready to find an adventure. "Would you like to try our game? It is called 'Find the Coin'. I'll put this coin under this cup in the middle. Then I'll switch the positions of the three cups. All you have to do is find the coin when I finish switching the position of the cups," Giving a step-by-step demonstration the entertainer grinned. "How about it?"  
"Yeah sure...but I have no money with me," Téa said.  
"No, but how about that necklace? Come on its an easy game. And I'll return the item back to you if you win. And besides it's all fun and games here," The entertainer assured Téa by demonstrating again. "See?"  
Wanting to have some fun Téa took her necklace off and handed to entertainer.  
"Good," The entertainer said and places the necklace in a basket where a bunch of coins laid.  
"I'll begin now," The entertainer said and started to switch the position of the cups.  
Watching very intently at the movements Téa was determined to win. However, that was easy said then done. The entertainer's hand flowed smoothly and swift as well. But Téa found rhythm to his movements. Following the sound of the coin as it bangs from one side of the cup to the other she followed it like a hawk. Finally the entertainer stopped and stepped back.  
"So which one?" He asked.  
"This one! I'm sure of it," Téa said pointing to the one on the far left.  
Téa's heart pounded as the entertainer slowly opens the cup. Shutting her eyes tight Téa imagined the entertainer revealing nothing inside and keeping the necklace. The necklace Taweret gave her. No! Téa shouted in her mind. Then she imagined Taweret looking upset and disowning Téa. She could see it, Téa alone in the desert dying from dehydration with no one to ask for help, she was orphaned once again.  
"No!" Téa shouted as she opened her eyes.  
A moment of silence followed by claps from the crowd. Téa looked back toward the stand.  
"Congratulations! You are indeed correct!" The entertainer said revealing the shining coin.  
"I am?" Téa said awkwardly.  
"Yes,"  
"So that was all my imagination? So I didn't loose the necklace? So I won? Yeah!" Téa smiled and clasped her hands together. "I won!"  
"Yes, yes you did. How about another game? Best 2 out of 3?" The entertainer said giving a sly smile.  
Ignoring the smile Téa nodded with confidence.  
"Good," The entertainer said and put the coin back. "I shall begin,"  
Once more the entertainer switch the cups with his hands. From one position to the next the entertainer crossed, turned, and slid them across the table. Téa listened to the coin again. When all is done the entertainer stepped back.  
"Which one?" He said in a rasp whisper.  
"That one in the middle," Téa said with a smile.  
The entertainer grinned and opened the cup revealing the empty horror.  
"I am so sorry but you are wrong. Since it is best 2 out of 3 you get another try. However, if you failed to find the coin you will loose the necklace deal?" The entertainer's sheep skin as fallen.  
Téa clenched her fists. She knew it was a scandal but how could she prove it? Her only choice was to play this unfair game.  
"You better not cheat!" Téa said as she prepared herself.  
"Entertainer's honour my lady," He said as he bowed and started his game.  
After a few rounds Téa lost the sound of the coin. She watched each cup being turned and switched. Having no clue where the coin was she panicked.  
"Which one?" The entertainer said as he stepped back once again.  
"It's this one...no this one...no...this one...no" Téa said while pointing at each one.  
Seeing that it was impossible to find the coin she knew she had lost her necklace. Tears of frustration glistened in her sapphire eyes. Knowing the verdict Téa walked away, silently forfeiting the game. She didn't get far when a firm hand was place on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself looking at a young men. Unlike the entertainer his aura was power, justice, gold. For a second she almost thought he was part of the royal family. But his shabby robe proved otherwise.  
"The game isn't over till it's over Miss," His said strongly.  
"What's the use...I lost something special to me. If I was smart I shouldn't have played this stupid game in the first place. But I did anyways. I knew the risks and I still did it. It's my fault, I admit defeat," Téa said turning her head back toward the ground. "And thanks for your concern," She said turning around to face him.  
Seeing it was almost sundown Téa left the crowd. Walking out of the commotion she found herself alone. Thought the excitement was still there she wasn't feeling it. Sad, hungry, and pride gone Téa held her tears and headed toward the palace. She isolated her mind from the music, laughter, and happiness of the gala. She missed Kashta and Taweret very much. If Kashta was here he'd know how to cheer me up, Téa thought. And if Taweret was here she'd probably stop me from attending in the first place, Téa wiped away her tears as she remembered them.  
"This is all your fault pharaoh," Téa said under her breath.  
She didn't really hate him but for now she needed someone to take the blame. Suddenly a majestic white horse strode by.  
"You've forgotten something,"  
Looking up toward the rider Téa was surprised that the owner of such fine horse happens to be that commoner just now. However, her attention was toward something he was holding.  
"My necklace!" Téa said with a smile.  
After getting off the horse the commoner turned to her and gave the necklace back.  
"Thank you..." Téa said softly as she put the necklace on.  
Smiling the young men bowed and jumped back on the horse.  
"Wait!" Téa called before his beast moved. "My name is Téa. What's your name?"  
The young men looked troubled as if he was answering a really tough question.  
"Is something the matter?" Téa said concerned.  
"No..." He replied. "My name is Shimon,"  
Téa chuckled a little. He doesn't sound, act, or look like a Shimon, she thought while trying not to laugh.  
"That is a really nice name...yeah," Téa said trying not to offend him.  
"Yeah," He smiled a little. "I have to go it's going to be sundown soon,"  
Téa looked up. The sky was like a huge canvas painted with crimson, violet, and navy. She traced the sky with her eyes until a glisten of gold made her shield her eyes. The palace, standing proud and tall made the painting complete.  
"Oh no!" Téa said remembering her real purpose here.  
"What's the matter?" He asked trying to study the girl's face but only made him feel butterflies in his stomach.  
"Master! Master! I've found you at last!" A chubby old man said as he ran toward them.  
"Master? Is he referring to you?" Téa questioned the young men as if he'd committed a crime.  
"Um...yeah," He replied while getting off the horse.  
That's weird...only people with higher status have personal servants, Téa thought as the chubby man embraced the commoner. The chubby man too wore commoner's cloth however Téa begin to doubt their status.  
"So Shimon," Téa said as she walked beside the chubby old man. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
"I'm sorry but how did you know my name? Did my master tell you? Who are you? Are you going to kill my master? Behold! I will protect him!" The chubby man said as he stood protectively between Téa and his master.  
"Wait a minuet! I asked Shimon not you! How come you answered?"  
"What do you mean I'm not Shimon? I am..." The chubby old man didn't get to finish when his master put a hand over his mouth.  
"Care to explain?" Téa questioned the so-called 'Shimon'.  
  
"BecuaseIamreallythepharaohbutIcan'ttellyouthatsoIhavdtolietoyou...Ihavetogo!" The young men said it so fast that Téa didn't understand what he had said.  
  
"Huh?" Téa gave a blank face.  
"Bye!" He said jumping on the horse with the chubby old man.  
The horse rode past with immense speed that Téa only saw a blur of white, purple, and grey go past her. Giving a sigh Téa walked slowly toward the palace.  
"Who was he?" Téa whispered. "It'll be so funny if he turns out to be the pharaoh," Laughed Téa.  
The words pharaoh struck her like lightning.  
"AHH! It's sundown I have to hurry!" Téa said running with all her might.  
***  
  
A/N: Soo how do you like it??? We all know who 'Shimon' and the 'Chubby old man' are don't we ;-) All shall be revealed next time ^o^ any questions or concerns you can state in your review. See ya soon! 


	3. Ancient Egypt Part2

A/N: It's me! I'm back ^o^ (After a project crammed week -_-!) Nothing new today (yep its been a boring day) and I like to say THANK YOU REVIWERS!  
  
***  
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
Téa, part of a small tribe, is off to the gala in the palace. Lured by the excitement of the commoners' festivities she almost lost her necklace that Taweret gave her. Fortunately a young commoner by the name of 'Shimon' brought back the necklace for Téa. But there was something strange about this 'Shimon'.  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Ancient Egypt-Part2  
  
The colour of the sky darkened as Téa entered the palace. The temperature of the desert dropped drastically. A subtle breeze blew across her face as she entered the candle light hallway. The halls were designed so wind can ventilate through the whole palace. Beautiful artworks were painted on the walls. At the end of the hallway was a medium sized room. Blue curtains covered the opening to the room. Voices and laughter can be heard. Slowly Téa lifted the curtain. All remains quiet as many different people turned their attention towards her. Searching for her group Téa found them applying makeup at one corner.  
"I am so sorry. I'll get started right away," Téa said mainly for formality.  
"Just hurry up," One girl said while applying blue eye shadow.  
Working at a fast pace Téa changed her plain white robe to that of a midnight blue full-length dress. She was about to apply her makeup but the other girls dragged her out.  
"We're on!" One girl said as they waited for their cue.  
Slow music started as the girls walked out in formation. Stage fright was not a problem for Téa. As soon as they started to dance the audience fades out from her view frame. In her eyes she can only see the other dancers. Following the beat she twirled in circles. Her hands moved accordingly. Dancing with confidence her body flowed like water. Only when the music ended did she realized there was an audience. Her cheeks flushed with excitement as they applauded. Bowing down she listened to what the pharaoh had to say. Though in her mind what other people thought didn't bother her. She felt that if she gave it all she's got other people's opinion would be the mint at the end of a good dinner. The room quieted down as the pharaoh's assistant raised his hand to signal the up coming speech. Standing up great and tall the pharaoh began.  
"Welcome my good people of Egypt," He started.  
At that everyone applauded. Téa rolled her eyes as she clapped unenthusiastically. Though he was the pharaoh she would not allow herself to act like his dog.  
"This year was a magnificent year indeed. The borders of Egypt are calm and our crops will continue to bloom full seasons of grain for us. To start off the celebration I would have to say that was a breathtaking performance by the tribe from the near south. The night is still young let's enjoy ourselves!" The pharaoh said as he sat back down followed by another set of entertainers.  
Téa walked in to the dressing room and looked out the window. Maybe her ears were playing tricks but she could have sworn of hearing the pharaoh's voice somewhere before.  
"Nah! That's impossible," She said and looked at the first glimpse of the new moon.  
Looking at the stars as they twinkle their tune Téa felt extremely homesick. Trying hard not to think of them Téa decided to watch the entertainment. Walking swiftly so none of the other girls notice a few tears in her eyes she peeked toward centre stage. An old man was swallowing a sword. Seeing the sword slowly creep its way down into his mouth Téa cringed. Taking her eyes off the obscure sight she found herself looking at the pharaoh. From afar it was hard to determine what he looked like but Téa was sure his eyes were the colour of amethyst.  
"No way!" Téa said in astonishment as she felt a certain familiarity from his features.  
Taking a closer look Téa stepped behind the crowd. Her heart pounding like mad for two reasons: One, there is a possible chance that 'Shimon' was the pharaoh. Two, entertainers were not allowed to enter the once their performance was done. If she was caught Téa could kiss her head good-bye.  
"Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself after all he is the pharaoh. Like he'd care if the girl he helped on the street was the entertainer he hired," Téa said doubting her actions.  
Hiding behind one of the columns Téa turned to look at the pharaoh again. His features show astonishment from the sword-swallowing act. Téa could see it again. His gold, majestic, and powerful auras just like Shimon's. His odd but striking and seemingly awesome hairstyle plus his justice filled amethyst eyes. Exactly like Shimon with one difference, cloth. Pharaoh's robe was made of a much better material. A blue cape around the neck followed by the royal attire. His jewellery was prominent just as much as they hurt the eyes.  
"You've got to be kidding me...Shimon is the pharaoh!" Téa said to herself.  
Feeling a light tap on her shoulder Téa froze completely. Fearing the worst she turned to the motion beside her. A chubby old man stood beside her. He looks kind and warm. Feeling a little lighter Téa gave a weak smile.  
"Young lady may I remind you that entertainers are not allowed in once their performance is done, especially this close to the pharaoh," The chubby man said sternly.  
This close to the pharaoh was more like 100 meters. "I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again...say...have I seen you before?" Téa said purposely which worked as the old man stuttered.  
"N...no...none of that I remember...heheh," he said with a nervous laughter.  
"Oh, because you looked like the servant 'Shimon' has..." Téa said innocently.  
The chubby old man didn't get to answer when a tall figure stood beside him. His attire was that of priests. With a wand looks alike in his hand his cold gaze focused on Téa. Feeling utterly uncomfortable Téa took a step back.  
"What is the problem Shimon?" The priest asked.  
"Oh just a minor situation nothing to be worried about priest Seth,"  
Shimon? Now it all becomes clear, Téa thought as she backed away.  
"Just a minuet you!" Shimon called to her. "I need to talk to you...in private," He said giving a look to priest Seth who nodded and went back to his seat.  
Giving Téa gestures to follow, Shimon lead her to another room through an opening at the back. Leading her through hallways they finally arrived in front of a room. This room was small and had two benches. It resembled a waiting room. Shimon sat on one bench while Téa sat opposite. Holding her breath Téa stared at him.  
"Well...aren't you going to tell me anything Shimon?" Téa asked knowing she was putting her head on the line.  
"Yes, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone or else," He said and sliced his neck with his index finger.  
Téa gulped. "Of course I'll keep the secret," Téa said nervously.  
To her surprise Shimon's serious attitude changed to that of the chubby old man's. Giving a hearty laugh Shimon started the story.  
"Since today was the annual festival being the young and adventurous pharaoh he just could not resist the temptation. Never to attend any commoner's festive activities he sneaked out to my horror. Fearing this would cause distress on everyone I kept it a secret. By the time I found him he was with you and used my name to cover up his true identity. Moreover he had no idea you were one of the entertainers who will be here tonight thus by the time he realised you were already on stage. So he asked me to tell you to keep everything a secret," Taking a breath Shimon laughed again. "Fate play with us all,"  
"Well you can tell him I'll keep it a secret," Téa said somewhat disappointed for whatever reason. "I have to go. Oh and say goodbye to him for me too...and tell him I'm grateful that he 'saved' my necklace,"  
"Go? Where?" Shimon asked surprised.  
"Go back home of course. Since I did my part already,"  
"I must've left out that the pharaoh gave you the invitation to stay here as an honoured guest," Shimon added with a hearty laugh.  
Téa was speechless. Minuets went by as Shimon patiently waited for an answer, and soon patience ran out.  
"Have you decided?" He asked.  
A part of Téa gladly accepted but another part gladly declined. Thinking about home, Taweret, and Kashta she really didn't have the heart to stay. But she was sure her heart made decisions otherwise. The raging battle between the two sides made Téa on the fence. The flicker of the candles weren't making things better. Distractions from the entertainers made things worse. Coming to a flip the coin decision she briskly decided to stay for a while then go home later. If only she'd knew.  
"I'll stay...for a while," Téa said adding the last part quickly.  
"Alright, the pharaoh will see you shortly. Wait at the royal garden please," Shimon said showing Téa's way out.  
Giving a nod Téa headed for the garden. The mere thought of seeing the pharaoh was good enough to make Téa nervous, but now not only was she seeing but meeting as well. The garden was easy to find. Due to her nervous reaction she practically ran there. Arriving at the garden her first thought was 'stunning'. Not only was the garden spacious but also the Nile River was directed in as well forming a reservoir toward the end of the garden. Torches were miraculously placed to light the pathways. With the best star filled sky Egypt could have the garden's dazzle was magnified a hundred times. The sight was even more exotic and petrifying than Téa could ever imagine. Time stood still to such a wonder. Forgetting about everything Téa drowned herself in its beauty. The next thing her conscience knew was the pharaoh right beside her.  
"You like it too huh?" His smooth voice awaked Téa from her dreams.  
Giving a light blush Téa nodded a yes. "It's really well designed," She said admiring its complexity.  
"It took a lot of planning to divert the Nile in to here. But as you can see the time was well spent. I love this place. It's so calm and pure that I forget all my troubles. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"I would. But I have to ask you why..." Téa had no idea how to put what she wanted to know in words. But she didn't have to.  
"I asked you to stay because you are different. I don't have a lot of friends, only loyal sidekicks. And sometimes that can get pretty lonely," He said with slight sadness.  
Téa had to agree. Being orphaned was a painful experience. Having to go through the whole process of falling and standing up she knew how important it was to have friends and family. He must've been lonely all along too. Having to loose his father and take the responsibility of caring for Egypt. It must be pretty hard on him. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder Téa smiled happily.  
"All it takes is the heart to have friends. Of course we can be friends!"  
Smiling back the pharaoh lighten up a bit. Never to have seen him smile Téa found his smile really sweet and cute. Giving her self a mental kick she threw that thought far out the window. He was the pharaoh after all. The mental wakeup call also brought the fact that the night was cold. Warming her self Téa withdrew her hand and wrapped them around her self.  
"Aren't you cold?" She asked seeing that he wasn't doing anything.  
"I'm used to it," He said giving a smirk. "But it is getting late. Shimon will show you the room that you will be staying at. I bid you goodnight,"  
Before he could leave Téa called him back. "Wait! I don't know your name...since you lied to me the first time," Téa said.  
"Right," He said coming close to Téa. "Hello, my name is Atem. What's yours?" He said and held out a hand.  
Taking his hand Téa smiled and replied. "My name is Téa,"  
Chemistry took place and the teens knew it. It was the beginning of perfect love and friendship that will last for eternity, or were they star- crossed lovers? If only she'd knew.  
  
After meeting the pharaoh, no, Atem. Téa was having trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning in her warm soft bed she couldn't stop thinking about him. His personality, his eyes, his voice, and his smile kept her heart beating fast. Every time she closed her eyes she'd see him. It was quite annoying especially when she was physically tired. She needed sleep.  
"Why can't I sleep?" Téa complained to her pillow.  
Giving up she stared at the ceiling. Thinking over and over again she finally figured out why she was having trouble sleeping.  
"I...love...him..." She said.  
***  
  
A/N: Finally chapter 3! Your review will be much appreciated ^^ any questions and concerns you can state in your review and I'll answer them on the next chapter. Until next time...  
  
Author's corner: where I basically talk...boring huh?  
  
Reporter: where did you get this crazy idea? -Where I got the idea for this story well...I honestly don't know, *lol*. I guess it was when I daydreamed after watching Yugioh. Which episode...I think it was the one where Kaiba was duelling Isis and he saw Seth holding Kisara (love this scene!)...And somehow this came...but I don't want spoil anything heheh it's all in my head just need to get it on paper (though I did a outline which has all plot info and twists and...too much info! Read and you'll find out ^^)  
  
Reporter: this is under tragedy too...where is the tragedy?? - Where is the tragedy? *lol*  
  
Reporter: Will there be a triangle in Ancient Egypt? - Will there? ^^  
  
Reporter: How old are the people in the story? -Lets see... Téa 15, Atem 15/16-ish. Seth 17, Shimon 50, Taweret 39, Kashta 10, so far these are the only characters introduced (that are important!)  
  
Reporter: What about the Yin and Anzu? What happened? - Can't tell you that...yet ^_~  
  
Reporter: Can't you give us a hint?? - I think today's interview is officially over...  
  
-To be continued- 


	4. Ancient Egypt Part3

A/N: hehehe I'm back! First and most important of all Thank you reviewers! Isn't this earlier than prophesied? Why? Cause after working on a project I got coffee high and couldn't sleep (^_^!) so I decided, "What the heck might as well write my fic..."  
  
P.S: If you like to be the reporter to ask something you want state the question in your review and I'll answer them in my corner ^^  
  
Warning: major spoilers of "Yugioh: Pharaoh's memories" in this chapter (and maybe the next...) ***  
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
Finally the true identity of 'Shimon' was revealed to be that of Atem, the young pharaoh of Egypt. Astonished by his charms Téa felt a special emotion toward him...love? But was this sudden burst of emotion real?  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Ancient Egypt- Part 3  
  
Sitting up Téa clenched the fine cotton sheet. Whoever said Egypt's night was full of life was wrong. In the semi darkness Téa could hear the steady beat of her heart. The moonlight shone across her upper body revealing a cheerless face. Giving a sigh Téa got up from the king sized bed and made her way toward the window opening. Putting her weight on the windowsill Téa leaned out to watch the sky.  
"What am I thinking? I just met him today," Téa laughed at her naivety. "Love at first sight is just a childish fairy tale,"  
Feeling the weight of love lighten Téa climbed back in bed. Before drifting to a steady sleep Téa made a wish on an anonymous star.  
  
The great god Ra rose over Egypt. Waking his people with his warm arms. Sudden brightness awoke Téa without warning. Shielding her eyes from the bright rays Téa grunted as she opened them. Waiting to see Kashta's innocent face Téa was greeted by nothing followed by homesickness. Her memory of last night slowly came back to her as she walked around the grand room. Other than the bed there were a small table accompanied by two stools decorated with gold lacing, a dresser, a closet made of wood, and more than a dozen pots and sculptures.  
"Kashta would be thrilled to see this!" Téa said as she touched the pots and sculptures with care. "I wonder..."  
Running to the closet with excitement Téa found it filled with robes made of fine linen. Picking out one she quickly changed into it.  
"This is much smoother on the skin than my old ones," Téa said admiring the quality of the cloth.  
Standing in front of the dresser she modeled a bit. The dress was beautiful because of its simplicity. White fine linen robe pleated at the bottom Téa was content. She never fancied complex robes that take forever to tie every ribbon. She only used her red ribbon, her favourite in fact. A polite knock startled Téa.  
"Come in," she said pausing for a second.  
Shimon dressed in his usual attendant attire greeted Téa with a bow.  
"Miss Téa the pharaoh has arranged breakfast and would like it if you would kindly join him," Shimon said.  
"I'd love to," Though Téa was uncomfortable with the idea there wasn't much choice given.  
"Come with me," Shimon said walking out of Téa's room.  
Following him Téa passed hall after hall. Though physically she was walking mentally she was already having breakfast with Atem. Due to her clumsiness Téa knocked bread off the table and was sentenced to death. Shaking her head furiously Téa pleaded to him but no avail. The pharaoh's cold face showed no emotion at all.  
"Please don't kill me!" Téa begged to no one in particular.  
"Excuse me?" A strong masculine voice asked.  
Back from her odd reverie Téa was standing in front of the handsome form belonged to the pharaoh. Cheeks flushed Téa apologized.  
"No problem," He said kindly contrary to her interpretation. "Hungry? Let's have breakfast," Taking a seat at one end of the limestone table he smiled and gestured to the seat across from him.  
Sitting down with a fake smile Téa felt very uncomfortable. Other than Shimon there were ten more maids who stood like statues. But her attention was quickly drawn toward the food. The smells were very tempting and setting Téa's taste buds in full gear.  
  
Being anxious of the bread Téa went for the juice first. But before her hands even touched the handle Shimon shook his head lightly and snapped his fingers. Two maids came and did the job for Téa. Mouthed a thank you Téa proceeded to drink the juice. The juice was faintly sweet followed by a rich scent unrecognized by Téa. Fusing her eyebrows together Téa stared at the juice with suspicion. Not that it tasted bad; in fact it was the tastiest drink Téa ever drank. But the taste of it was something Téa never had.  
"What's the matter? Is there something wrong with the food?" Atem asked with concern.  
Worried that this might upset the pharaoh Téa laughed it off. "No it's nothing,"  
"Lying to the pharaoh equals a death sentence," He said plainly.  
"Really it's nothing," Téa said once again trying to sound casual. "It's just I've never tasted anything like this before...what is it?"  
At that Atem broke into laughter. Offended by his behaviour Téa gave a childish pout.  
"What's so funny?" Téa challenged.  
"Nothing really," Atem said giving a chuckle. "That juice is made from top quality coconuts imported to Egypt. It's not a surprise that you've never taste it before,"  
Téa was going to say something about the way he put down her rank but decided to remain silent. Besides what he said was true. Téa was low ranked compared to the people associated with the pharaoh. But she's proud of who she is and bare no shame of it.  
"It's really nice," Téa said giving a smile.  
"Yes it is," Atem said.  
Téa put down the coconut drink. "It must've taken the servants a long time to make all these. But they look wonderful! I really don't know which one I should try first. Any suggestions?"  
"Try some bread. It was baked this morning," Atem said signalling a maid to deliver a piece of bread.  
Téa accepted the bread with a thank you. Being very cautious she tore her bread into small pieces and ate them one by one. The freshly baked bread was full of texture as it was chewy but soft. The pleasant aroma of wheat filled the air.  
"It's delicious!" Téa said happily going for more.  
"I'm glad you like it. I just hope you won't get sick of it,"  
Puzzled by his remark Téa made a confused face since her mouth were full of bread.  
"Since you are my honoured guest I hope that you could stay longer. Like I said the palace gets lonely and with you here I have a friend to talk to," Atem said giving a smile.  
"And like I said of course we can be friends," Téa said happily reaching for an apple desert.  
  
After the most taste satisfying, stomach filling, and wonderful breakfast Téa went for a bath. Unlike the village, the palace has a special room just for that. The floors were made of smooth stone squares and the walls were full of paintings. The water for the pool was diverted in from the outside. Stepping into the cool relaxing waters Téa closed the eyes and enjoyed the sound of silence.  
"I'm glad your enjoying your stay here Miss Téa," A female voice said.  
Turning around Téa found an elegant woman clothed in robes stood near one of the columns. Judging the amount of gold jewellery Téa knew she was no maid.  
"Who are you?" Téa questioned as she warped herself in a towel.  
Bowing slightly the woman answered politely. "My name is Isis, one of the six priests that serve the pharaoh,"  
"I heard about the six priests," Téa said recalling a story Taweret told her. "The six priests hold six powerful items called Millennium Items which can fight off the darkness that may threaten Egypt. Am I right Isis?" Téa asked.  
"Indeed you are," Isis said.  
Seeing Isis made no other comment Téa begin to question Isis's real motive.  
"So what brings you here Isis?" Téa asked with watchfulness.  
"My Millennium Tauk can predict the future," Isis said.  
"It can?" Téa knew there were mystical powers behind the items but not quite like this.  
Touching her necklace Isis nodded. "Yes,"  
"What do you see in my future?" Téa questioned coldly.  
"I cannot tell you that," Isis said sternly.  
"Then what brings you here? My senses tell me you are not here to just stand there,"  
Taking a step forward Isis kneeled in front of Téa. Shocked Téa quickly went forward to help Isis up since Téa's low rank profile doesn't deserve such gestures.  
"What's wrong Isis?" Téa asked after she made sure Isis was standing not kneeling.  
"I know you are a kind spirit and never intended to do harm..." Isis started her voice was filled with woe. "But I beg of you...please leave the palace and go back to where you belong. It is best for both the Pharaoh and you,"  
Confused Téa stared at Isis. Isis must've seen something to act this way Téa thought.  
"What do you mean leave for the best?" Téa questioned Isis.  
Taking Téa's hand Isis closed her navy blue eyes. Her face showed sadness.  
"You've seen something haven't you...something horrid," Téa said.  
"I don't know...the images were blurred, scattered, and completely random. But the atmosphere was definitely morbid," Taking her hand away she gently massaged her temples. "It's the most confusing vision I've had,"  
Téa smile in empathy but still a question remained. "Why am I involved?"  
"In my vision I felt a strange aura. A stranger's...I'm sorry if I offended you but this aura in my opinion represents you," Isis said. "But the decision is yours...to remain or to go,"  
"Isis..." Téa knew this question meant sleep deprivation.  
Bowing once more Isis bid Téa good day and left. Lingering a while longer Téa had an odd feeling. Sadness maybe?  
"Why am I sad to leave. Isis was right. I don't belong here anyways," Téa said as she applied scented oils and got dressed.  
On her way out Téa decided to take a detour toward the garden. Last night left a deep impression in her mind. She'd love to see it in daylight.  
"I thought you'd come," Atem said with a sweet smile.  
Bowing Téa greeted the pharaoh.  
"What's the matter?" Both Téa and Atem asked at the same time.  
Maybe there was something between them after all. Téa blushed and allowed Atem to go first.  
"You looked worried Téa. What's wrong?" Atem said closing their distance.  
Unable to find her voice Téa shook her head in strong disagreement.  
"You wouldn't come to the garden for nothing..." Atem said gazing at the beautiful garden.  
Téa did come for a reason, to recall the moments of last night and to find an answer to Isis's question. But she wasn't going to tell him that.  
"It's nothing really," Téa reassured him. "What about you?"  
Sighing Atem palmed a flower nearby. He looked really troubled.  
"My father's tomb was robbed. I'm here to clear my mind before the court meeting. But the more I look at the garden the more I think of my father," Atem's voice was full of sorrow.  
Wanting to cheer him up Téa decided to do the dangerous. Taking his hand she smiled.  
"Let me teach you how to dance," Téa said warmly.  
Confused Atem stared at her blankly. "Dance?"  
"Obviously you don't know how. Let me teach you the one my village does at festivals," Téa said as she took his other hand and guided him toward an open area.  
"It goes like this," Téa said as she taught him the footsteps. "One, two, three, left. One, two, three, right. One, two, three, back..." Téa chanted.  
Never experienced this before Atem had a hard time keeping the tempo. But soon he got the hang of it. Instead of chanting the steps Téa begin to hum a melodic tune. It was a happy cheerful tune. The two danced their way through the flowers following Téa's tune. To them everyone faded from the garden. They're eyes and fingers locked together and maybe their hearts too. For the first time Téa knew her feelings for him were real. But did he felt it too? Perhaps he did. All was going too well until a voice broke their synchronized barrier from the outside world.  
"Pharaoh it is time," Isis said bowing.  
Reluctantly Atem and Téa broke apart. Both blushing they looked away from each other.  
"I have to leave...feel free to explore the palace..." Atem said looking at the greenery instead of Téa. "And thanks for cheering me up...I hope we could dance again someday,"  
"Your welcome," Téa turned and bowed to him.  
Turning to Isis he signalled her to stand. "Tell the other priests to be on time," Atem said sternly and left.  
Isis turned to Téa and sighed. "Fate...plays us all. The decision is yours,"  
"You'll know my decision...soon," Téa said firmly with confidence.  
"I'll wait for that," Isis said and left.  
Téa turned to the flowers in the garden. They were much prettier than the wild flowers she often saw near the village. But Atem occupied so much of her mind that the flowers turned to black and white.  
"I'll tell him that I've decided to stay and let the rest play out by its self," Téa said petting a nearby flower. "The only thing I have to do now is find where they'll be meeting,"  
  
Everyone needed adventure in life. Téa was one of those girls that thrive on adventure. Taking risks, gambling everything, rebel against rules, you name it and she's probably done it. Such a small gamble on fate was the perfect entertainment for Téa. Knowing whatever Isis saw was going to come true Téa decided to stay and see how destiny set the pieces for disaster. Not that Téa wanted to see suffering, hell no! She'd never want to see war again, but she wanted to know how she was involved. And that is why she needed to tell Atem her decision to stay. However, that was easier said than done. The palace was huge! Completely lost Téa decided to rest. While examining the paintings on the wall two priests went by. Téa recognized one, the same tall arrogant looking priest she saw at the gala.  
  
"We must hurry Mahado," he said to the other priest who resembled a magician.  
Téa hid behind the corner squinting her eyes shut hoping they'll pass without seeing her. Just as they passed her mind got a beyond brilliant idea. Since the priest looked like they are in a hurry to something, which most likely is the meeting with the pharaoh, Téa could easily get out of the maze by following them. Grinning happily Téa stalked them like a cat. The benefits of this plan were more than offered. Not only did the priests lead the way but also chat about the current situation.  
"What do you think the situation is Seth? It's been a long time since the court had a meeting with such urgency," The priest Mahado asked as they walked through the corridors.  
Giving a grunt Seth doesn't look too happy about this meeting. "What ever it is I just hope it wouldn't end like the last war,"  
The two priests and the unseen Téa showed different emotions toward the last war. Seth was obviously quite upset while Mahado showed sympathy. Téa on the other hand showed hatred and sadness.  
"I hope for peace as well," Mahado said.  
Soon they crossed the courtyard and came before another building. Guards stood at the entrance. This meant bad news for Téa.  
"The pharaoh is waiting," The guards said and allowed the priests to enter.  
Téa hid behind a bush. She was so close!  
"I must find some way to get in," Téa said as she picked up a stone and threw it across the courtyard.  
To her surprise the guards went into panic mode and left to find the cause of the noise. Seeing this was the perfect chance Téa sprinted toward the entrance.  
"Success!" Téa said heroically as she skipped toward the end of the hall.  
At the end of the hall was a set of guards again. Téa grumble and hid.  
"What's with the high security?" Téa knew she had to find another way in.  
Peeking behind the columns Téa finally found the solution to the guards' problem. The guards only stood at the main entrance. But there were in fact two more along the hall. Scampering like a scared mouse Téa entered one of them. A straightforward corridor with no windows leads the way. Téa followed it carefully making sure there were no traps. At the end of the corridor was the hall the meeting was held. But a strict set o columns meant Téa could not go anywhere near the pharaoh.  
"This is where the audience stand I guess," Téa said as she looked toward the pharaoh.  
There he was in his glory. Unlike this morning his face was stern. Accompanied beside him were the six priests. All of them looked pretty serious, something must be up.  
"Are you sure Shada?" Atem asked sternly.  
Bowing down Shada replied. "I am sure of it pharaoh. The royal tombs of previous pharaoh Akunumkanon has been robbed,"  
"But don't worry! I've already started the plans of your tomb pharaoh. It's going to contain all sorts of difficult and deadly traps," Shimon said proudly.  
A bit disturbed Atem placed his hand over his forehead. He must be having a head ach from all this. Suddenly the guards started to yell.  
"What's going on," Seth shouted toward the guards.  
A wild haired person appeared holding loads of treasures. He looked surprisingly young despite his white hair. Right off the bat Téa knew he was no good. Not only did he barge in the rudest fashion he also dragged a mummified corps along too.  
"You who are you?" Seth demanded an answer from the intruder.  
"I'm Bakura, the king of thieves!" he said with a confident smirk. "And I'm here to take your millennium items!"  
"A mere thieve that's all. I won't hesitate to rip your heart out," Seth said just as confident.  
"Thief Bakura! The millennium items are powerful and only obey those that are meant for it. If you know what's good for you then leave immediately or else your soul will be burned to pieces just by touching the items," The oldest priest said showing Bakura a glimpse of his millennium item, an eye.  
Téa's stomach jerked at little. It must've been painful to put that thing in place of your eyes.  
"Burning to death? Sounds painful...now you got me all excited what are you waiting for?" Bakura laughed.  
"Don't worry. We'll kill you before you get burned to death by the items! Priest Shada will give you a taste of the power," Seth commanded a priest holding an Ankh.  
"Millennium Ankh will see through the depth of your heart!" Shada said holding the item and pointing it toward Bakura.  
Téa stood on the edge of her seat waiting to see what happens next. Seeing such confidence the priests showed the items must be something. Already seeing the power of the Tauk she wondered if the others were even more powerful. All of a sudden as if a force pushed Shada away, he stumbled and fell.  
"Priest Shada!" Atem said with concern.  
Getting up his face looked wary. Téa knew what that means. Bakura was no ordinary thief.  
"This sealing stone is too small for the spirit being that resides within him!" Priest Shada said pointing to a huge tablet.  
"How could that be?!" Seth was shocked.  
"HAHAHA! Looks like the six priests aren't that tough after all. And for your information I do not have a spirit being. I have a spirit beast!" With each sentence a dark fog forged around him.  
"A beast? How could that be? Is he that evil?" Mahado asked Seth.  
"We're about to find out..." Seth said keeping his confidence but preparing for the worst.  
  
***  
  
A/N: That took me a long time ^^ hehehe remember to review and state any questions, concerns in it too! A cliffie ^^ aren't I nice  
  
Author's corner:  
  
KeikoGurl: Where is this going?  
  
Me: will be revealed later on ^^ (hope that answers your questions though it most likely did not)  
  
Reporter: First of all where is the triangle???  
  
Me: *sigh* Like I said all shall be revealed soon...^o^  
  
Reporter: What's with Téa's daydreams?  
  
Me: I guess she got too nervous (heheh I sometimes do that if I'm nervous ^_^!)  
  
Reporter: Are all the things about Egypt accurate? Pharaoh Akunumkanon? Did he really exist?  
  
Me: This is based on Kazuki Takahashi's story so the people (except the gods) are all fictional. Anyways if you've seen the Pharaoh's memory arc (whether from Manga or Anime) you'll know what I'm talking about some of the stuff I use are basically what the Manga says soo...sorry for the spoilers. And the clothing and foods are based on the way Kazuki Takahashi's costumes but for Téa I had to do research and on food too...it was fun ^^  
  
Reporter: Why are you researching about ancient Egypt anyways??  
  
Me: Well it was a coincidence (not ^o^) that for my travel and tourism project I decided to pick Egypt (^^) and since I need to do research for that I might as well do some extra digging. Besides it was fun knowing all those extra info ^^ (Seth was a god too ^^ but he turned evil and killed Orsiris which was Isis's husband which were the children of Atum or Aten who was the creator...)  
  
Reporter: O_O you must be bored -_-  
  
Me: ...Nope I'm not bored I just like to research about useless information surrounding my interests ^^  
  
Reporter *rolls eyes* sure... *cough nerd! cough*  
  
Me: I heard that -_-  
  
To be continued....  
  
(P.S: Sorry for the spoilers) 


	5. Ancient Egypt Part 4

A/N: ho ho ho I'm back and for those that want Bakura to kidnap Téa...well...you'll see Thanks for the reviews   
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
Téa was just fitting in to the life style of royalty when priestess Isis warned Téa of her future in the palace. Seeing this as a challenged Téa decided to stay, but also because of pharaoh Atem. Unfortunately it seems Isis's fortunes were gold as a thief named Bakura entered Téa's life.  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Ancient Egypt -Part3  
  
As the fog darkened around Bakura a faint form appeared. Téa could see the chock on everyone's faces. Somehow she knew something big was going to happen.  
"Behold! Diabound!" Bakura said, as the form of the beast was completed.  
The monster's features were spine chilling. A human upper body with a serpent lower body. Téa also noticed that Diabound, as Bakura called it, was enormous. The creature has fear written all over it. Téa felt extremely unsafe standing behind the columns. Shivering in fear Téa backed away till her back was tight against the wall. Turning her attention away from Diabound she observed the expressions of the priests. Other than shock and concern she found no fear, especially in priest Seth.  
"So how do you like Daibound?" Bakura asked provocatively.  
Boiling with anger Seth held his millennium rod toward the beast and recited a series of Egyptian spells. As if ordering the beast Seth pointed toward the sealing tablet. Suddenly Diabound turned into a ray of light heading toward the tablet with immense speed. Nearly missing Seth.  
Giving a victorious smirk Seth turned toward Bakura. "You were saying?"  
Instead of the defeat expression Bakura just laughed confidently. "Look again high priest!"  
The sealing tablet begins to crack. To everyone's horror, except Bakura, Daibound re-appeared. Seth's face contoured to that of extreme hatred and dislike. Again he recites a set of Egyptian spells, but a different one. Téa closed her eyes in fear of what priest Seth was about to do. But she could see it. Seth summoned another monster, a horrible monster. As Bakura laughed at the pathetic thing when compared to Diabound, Seth's monster launched its attack. Diabound destroyed it easily. Spitting out blood Seth died. The priests all summoned their monsters. But one by one they were destroyed. Pharaoh Atem took the stand and summoned the gods. However, the secret ability of Diabound was activated and the gods too were defeated. Thus Egypt fell in peril and agony as Bakura took the throne.  
"No...no...stop! Stop it!" Téa screamed in fear.  
"Téa!" Atem said getting up from his throne.  
"What's she doing here?!" Seth complained in disgust.  
Bakura watched this with interest. "Téa...she is something worthy of note,"  
Opening her eyes she was met with many other eyes. Suddenly she realized that she actually screamed out loud. Nervously she made the best out of this situation. Running like she never ran before Téa headed for the exit to the spectator's area.  
"Wait!" Atem called.  
Turning back for a second Téa explained everything. "I've made my decision to stay and now that I've told you I'm going to go. Have fun...I mean...good luck? Um...you guys can continue now..."  
"Téa!" Atem called again trying to stop the frightened girl from running away. He wanted her to stay by him, to protect her.  
This time Téa didn't look back. Finally she made it. Zipping past everything she headed for her sanctuary, the garden.  
  
After hours, or at least it felt like hours, of pacing back and forth in the garden Téa decided to rest by the reservoir. Staring blankly into the reservoir Téa recollected her thoughts. Maybe she should think twice about staying considering Isis's vision was having a huge affect on her. She never knew there were such monsters that existed in people. Through her life she only knew of spirit being. The only thing she knew about spirit beasts is that they are much powerful and can be summoned and controlled at anytime. However, it takes a lot of 'Ka' to summon one. An ordinary person doesn't have the energy to do so.  
"Stupid spirit beasts...I wish I could help but I'm too weak," Téa mumbled to her self.  
Unexpectedly a pair of tough but well nurtured hands blocked Téa's eyes sight. Scared that Bakura was going to kidnap her Téa screamed and kicked and punched whichever direction she felt necessary. Hearing a ouch Téa stopped.  
"It's alright," The voice had a weird affect on Téa.  
Feeling her cheeks warm up she knew whom it was. "Atem!"  
"That really hurt Téa," He laughed as he sat down beside her.  
Glad to see him she wanted to tell him everything that was on her mind. But stopped when she remember what just happened. Looking into the waters once again she made sure no eye contact was made.  
"I never knew the reservoir was so interesting," Atem said looking in the waters as well. Making sure he made eye contact with Téa.  
"What about Bakura?" Téa said half worried half scared.  
The change of Atem's expression was dramatic. "He disappeared,"  
"Isn't that good?"  
"I don't know. But all I know is he showed great disrespect to my father. I shall never forgive him for doing that,"  
"...Atem...I decided to stay...so I can help you through this...as a friend," Téa said a bit slow since she was finding the words as she went along.  
"Hungry? Let's eat!" Atem said out of the blue.  
"I was serious!" Téa said angrily.  
"Look Téa, You are a great person and a wonderful friend. Your other friends are so lucky to have you that...it is selfish of me keeping you here," Atem said sadly. "So...I'd like you to return to where you came..."  
Téa couldn't believe her ears. Obviously the reason for Téa to leave was not what Atem said. He was hiding something.  
"I don't believe one bit of that and you know it!" She retorted.  
"Just go!" Atem ordered.  
"No! I won't leave until you gave me a full explanation of why,"  
Atem turned around and started to leave.  
"If you dare to..." Téa didn't finish when Atem came running back.  
What happened next was all blurred. When Atem ran back Téa thought he was going to kill her so she backed away. But instead she found Atem gently holding her pressing his lips against hers with force. Immediately Téa's knees gave way and fell backwards pulling Atem down too. Both teens plunged into the water. Trying to find the bottom of the reservoir Téa found it to be much deeper than expected. Finally she was able to control her limbs. Arriving at the surface she looked for Atem. A hand reached from behind and held her into a tight hug.  
"Atem are you okay?" Téa said worried about her friend forgetting how they ended in the predicament.  
"The reason why I want you to leave is so I can protect you...and to prevent you from seeing bloodshed. I have to admit Diabound is much too powerful for us. When the time comes I might not be able to protect you. I love you too much that I can't bear loose you Téa," He said hugging her as I she was a fragile doll that'll break from the slightest thing.  
"But I want to share your pain, your thoughts, your burden. I love you Atem and we should get through this together," Téa said swimming toward the edge. "Like this," Holding her hand out she helped Atem out.  
"...I don't want you to feel my pain, to carry my burden, to hear my thoughts. I want you to be happy," Atem said.  
"I am happy just being with you no matter what. You should know. You love me right?"  
"Of course I do...but..."  
Téa was fed up. "If you love me you should prove to me that you do! Entrust yourself with me. If you think I'm just some doll in a display case then you are wrong!" Téa said storming away.  
"That's not what I meant!" Atem struggled to hold Téa back but was pushed away. "Téa!" He called but Téa was out of sight.  
  
Téa sprinted to her room. Wasting no time she packed all her stuff and left. She was going to teach Atem a lesson, never underestimate Téa. And to do so she's going to run away, yes that's perfect. Running through the maze like corridors Téa found the entrance, or exit in her case, of the palace. She slipped past the guards and laughed out in victory.  
"Ha Ha! Look whose better now!" Téa screamed toward the palace.  
Her reward was the guards looking at her as if she was some lunatic. But she didn't care. Walking to the calm streets she realized it was almost sundown. The reality that if he doesn't find a place to stay she'll be camping out in the streets set in like a hard stone dropped on glass.  
"Excuse me but do you know where I can get a place to stay for the night?" Téa asked a random passer-by.  
"Yes, over there," The passer-by said pointing to a two storied caramel tinted boarding house.  
"Thanks," Téa said smiling happily. She had always been taught a smile would go a long way.  
  
When she walked in the boarding house a happy face of an energetic middle-aged man greeted her.  
"Hello Miss, welcome to Camel's Resting place. Do you have a camel with you?" He said looking around for the creature.  
"No. But I'd like a room for the night," Téa asked.  
"Sure right this way," The man led Téa to a shabby stair way and into a cramped hall. Opening a creaky wood door he showed her the accommodation for tonight.  
Téa had some doubts about this place due to the way the manager dressed. A dirty, food stained, and ratty robe should signs of unhygienic practises. But she'd rather stay here than be out there.  
"This is your room. Here is the keys to the lock and I'm guessing you know how to open those windows?" The man said pointing to a small wooden plank hung on the wall with a stick beside it.  
"Yes. I've seen those," Téa said hiding her annoyance to this stupid person who thinks she knows nothing.  
"Good." The man said heading toward the door.  
"But shouldn't I pay you?" Téa said showing him some small copper coins.  
"Oh not yet. You'll pay when you tell me you're leaving," With that he left leaving a 'thank god his gone' Téa.  
Inspecting the room for undesirable surprises Téa checked the small hay bed; similar to the one she had at the village. Seeing the room was clean and free of insects Téa slumped on the bed. Looking at the dull room she found something useful, quill and paper. She walked toward the small table and light the candle with the match provided.  
"With the candle light the room's going to get warm," Téa said reaching for the window. The plank of wood was attached to the wall. Without the stick supporting it the plank would fall down and close the opening. And the man thought she didn't know.  
"That's better," Téa said letting the breeze play with her hair. "Now back to business,"  
Téa started writing a letter to Taweret; she was the one who taught Téa how to write, and tell her about all the things that happened during her short stay at the palace: Dear Taweret, how's life at the village? I hope everything is okay because the palace is in mayhem! A thief named Bakura came and completely shook the foundations of the palace, literally! Maybe you've heard of him. But that's not all. He even has a spirit beast! Can you believe that? Kashta would've been amazed by the spirit beast the priests and Bakura had...but he'd be scared too. But the most important thing that happened was pharaoh Atem told me that he loved me. You're shocked aren't you? But I have to admit I've developed feelings for him too. So why am I writing to you? Simple, because he thought I was some weak girl that he the hero has to protect. So by running away, don't worry not far, I'll teach him. Will it work? I have no idea but I'm sure it'll work out in the end. Love you sincerely Téa. By the way, stop worrying about me!  
Sighing off the letter Téa was satisfied. Folding it up she headed down stairs.  
"Though the outside looks run down and horrible it's facilities are truly great. I guess that's why you don't judge a book by its cover," Téa mumbled to her self as she headed for the counter.  
"May I help you," The same man said with the same smile.  
"Yes, I'd like to deliver this message to village near the deep valley," Téa replied. Her village was never given a name. But the people there called it 'Valley Village'.  
"Sure," The man said and handed the letter to another.  
Unknown to Téa a white haired certain someone was listening to Téa's request with a wide smirk.  
  
That night Téa had a wonderful sleep. No loud noises from next door, no drunken men trying to break in, and lastly no servants out your door. Téa liked the plain ways of commoners though she did miss silk fabrics with vibrant colours from the palace. The sound of morning came too quickly for Téa's liking. But something tells her the early morning commotion was not from the busy food market. She decided it was best if she check it out her self.  
"How was your sleep Miss?" The manager asked.  
"Fine thank you," Téa replied politely. "What's going on? Why is it so loud?"  
The man's face turned ghostly white. "Come with me,"  
Téa followed him to the window opening near by. Peering outside Téa saw the royal troops marching through. "Oh no! Is it a war?"  
"I'm afraid so," The manager said sadly. "It seems some guy stole something very valuable to the pharaoh,"  
An image of a thief entered her mind. "Bakura..." Téa whispered to her self. "But...why does he need such troops? I mean it's some guy right?"  
"I have no idea why but it seems this has to do with the millennium items. And I'll tell you a secret. Just last night a priest died!"  
Téa gasped in horror. "But priests are powerful! If this guy defeated a priest then Egypt would sunk into darkness,"  
Shaking his head in disappointment the manager agreed. "I'm afraid this town will soon be a ghost town once the war starts. The pharaoh kept the death of the priest a secret to prevent panic. I heard it from one of the guests here. He told me that he was near the pharaoh's tomb when it happened. He saw it all!"  
"Where is he now?" Téa asked.  
"He left in a hurry last night. Never even got his name. He was a queer fellow I can tell you that. I mean it must've been pretty scary cause his hair was completely white!"  
Again the image of Bakura sprung from Téa's mind. Maybe Bakura was here yesterday, Téa thought. Nah! It wouldn't be him; she smiled and threw away the horrid thought. "He sound pretty suspicious to me," Staring blankly at the passing troops  
"Not to me. I've seen people of all shapes and sizes and I tell you...look!" The manager said pointing to two people.  
"Priests!" Téa recognized them immediately. Priest Shada and Priest Seth.  
"Oh dear me! This is going to get ugly. I'm going to close this shop and move to somewhere safe. If I were you Miss I'd leave too," The manager said and walked away worrying.  
"Atem...what's going on?" Téa asked air. But being who she was there was no way she's going to leave with a mystery on her mind. What she need is some way to get information without being noticed. Téa's smile brightened as she head out and followed closely behind the two priests just like what she did in the palace.  
"I can't believe it! The pharaoh is doing all this for some concubine?" Priest Seth complained.  
"Not concubine my friend. The pharaoh claimed that he's in love," Priest Shada corrected Seth.  
"Love, what a phoney word. Everyone knows what the past pharaohs are like. Sitting there with more than a hundred wives. All who are killed once the old pharaoh dies. I would pity them, but that'll be a waste of my emotions,"  
"I never knew you had emotions for anything Seth, except loyalty,"  
"Are you comparing me to a dog?" Seth said coldly.  
"I'm just saying that if we don't find Bakura he'll resurrect the dark lord,"  
"That's the reason I came out here for. Not some stupid commoner,"  
Téa really loathed the way Seth looked down on commoners. If it weren't for the fact that soldiers surrounded her she'd show Seth a piece of her mind. But at least she finally knew the truth behind all this. One, the pharaoh cheated on her and two Bakura was going to bring some dark lord back to life. And reason number one was really giving Téa a hard time to remain calm. She really needed something to cool off her anger. Thus she decided to stop following them and head back to the boarding house and pack her stuff.  
  
A/N: heehee that's some surprise eh? Anyways as usual review   
  
Author's corner:  
  
Reporter: I've just got one question...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!  
  
Me- ! Long story made short, My computer's motherboard was fried so I had to fix it. But the people didn't know when the parts are going to come so I'll be computer free for god knows how long. And because all the information was on my hard disk (thank god it wasn't broken --!) I couldn't do anything but go online occasionally to check e-mail and such. I apologize greatly for the long delay. But now I have to do catch up work to do. Making a 30 sec original drawn flash animation, a geography ISP along with a project, and a huge recital to practise for music! EESh! I'm dead meat if I don't get started and school ends in less than 6 weeks! So updates will be slow :-( 


	6. The end of one and the begaining of anot...

A/N: If you are baffled at the end of this chapter...don't be! You'll see o  
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
Bakura's spirit beast was Diabound, half human half serpent and all times powerful. The priests had a tough fight and almost won. However, using Diabound's special ability Bakura escaped. Téa wanted to help Atem with all this but he refused thinking she was weak. Angry at the fact that Atem doesn't see her as an equal Téa fled out of the palace and stayed in a nearby hostel. The very next morning the royal troops marched by. Apparently someone had killed a priest.  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Ancient Egypt- Final  
  
"Leaving so soon Miss? Smart!" The manager said at the counter while counting the payment. "I mean with the war starting any second its good to move around. I suggest crossing the Nile and head to the lands beyond," He suggested and handed some of the copper coins back.  
Taking the coins she headed for the door with the manager's escort. "Thanks for the advice but I'm just a girl. I don't think I can survive the crossing of the Nile," Téa said politely.  
"Then move with the nomads. Oh they go to wonderful places! And I tell you they aren't poor. Once a group of nomads came here and they paid with spices! I tell you all my shop was not as grand as it is now. I made a fortune with those spices,"  
"And you are going to leave this place?"  
"Me? Oh no! I've spent my heart and soul into it. I live in this city and it's my home. I can't leave no matter what," Laughing a hearty laugh he continued. "Besides you are young! I'm already too old to start new again,"  
"But you said..."  
The manager cut Téa off by a pat on her head, which made Téa, felt like a ten-year-old getting advice from an elder. "I was kidding. If the elderly don't set an example the young ones would never leave. It's high noon you better hurry! The nomads will meet around the Nile soon, if you want to go with them and I highly suggest you do,"  
"Well where ever I go...its goodbye," Téa smiled. "Good luck!"  
"You too," The manager laughed again before going back inside.  
Maybe the manager was just a too friendly guy after all. Hitting her self mentally Téa wrote a note, never judge people without getting to know them first. This thought got Téa thinking. Maybe her relationship with Atem progressed too fast. But love is blind right?  
"Well Téa, where would you go now," She whispered to herself as she browsed around the semi quiet flea market.  
Perhaps the bargain hunter inside Téa was active again or maybe the flea market was really that attractive, whatever it was Téa was spending her 'get away' money faster than she'd earn them. Half way through the day and almost to the night, Téa was still going through the stalls. A tangling sensation went through her skin as she looked at one of the stalls. The stall was nothing special, a simple shawl stand. Scanning the nearby area she found nothing. But the owner of the shawl stand was getting impatient and complained aggressively about bad karma.  
"Buying or not!" She screamed.  
Literally taken back from her odd moment Téa apologized multiple times.  
"Sheesh! People these days," The old woman continued to complain.  
Téa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What's the big rush?" She asked putting emphasis on big.  
Instead of answering the old woman packed everything and left. This would cause Téa to blow a fuse but not today, as not only the woman left. Many other stall owners packed and left as well. Pondering on the question Téa walked mindlessly on the empty street. All of a sudden the ground started to shake as if it was going to collapse any minuet. To make matters worse the vibrations were getting stronger and louder. Backing up just in time, Téa found her self in an interesting but deadly predicament. A majestic white horse zipped past followed by others. Téa turned away from the horse parade to prevent injuries due to debris. When she made sure the passed she looked at the lightning speed horses.  
"No way!" Téa gaped at the scene. The lighting fast horses were just the appetizers. It was the mass above the white horse that left Téa's mind ablaze. It was Orsiris, the legendary god beast that can only be controlled by the chosen pharaoh. This meant only on thing, Atem was on that horse accompanied by the high priests, and they are going to somewhere important. Only one image was on her mind, Diabound. As the horses passed the line of view deadly silence crept in sending chills down her spine. As if on command, dark clouds covered the sky to make an artificial night. Somewhere Bakura is waiting for the pharaoh and his army. Somewhere Diabound lurks in the darkness waiting for the perfect moment to strike the kill. And in the Valley of Kings lies Atem's tomb waiting to be filled at any time.  
"Atem..." Téa whispered softly to the wind praying for his safety. Shedding tears Téa hope the wind will carry her blessing to him. "At least let me say goodbye..."  
  
Having her heart hung on a string Téa decided to stay. Once again she entered the well known hostel a worried and confused middle-aged man greeted her.  
"What's wrong Miss?" He said showing a frown.  
Téa ignored direct eye contact due to the tearstains still on her face. "Nothing," Her normally melodic voice came out a flat raspy murmur.  
The manager was not fooled. "The same room I suppose?"  
Knowing her voice, gestures, and tear marks were giving away everything Téa nodded tiredly.  
"It's dinner time," He added taking her to an empty table. The restaurant bar was dead quiet. The customers drank in silence and ate in silence. The only light was from candles located here and there.  
"How can you tell," Téa said with no tone inflection. Instead she looked at the gloomy dark sky. "Why is it dark even though it's only a couple of hours past high noon?"  
"The sun set's early around this time," He said trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
"There was no sunset," Téa said remembering the sunset she saw with Atem. Of course the Téa then had no worries at all. "I have a feeling Egypt will never see a sunset again," Téa said placing her head on the table.  
"Did you see Orsiris? It was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. And I tell you I've seen a lot of odd things. Like this one time..."  
"Even the god Orsiris may not be able to defeat the creature that lies in the dark," Téa said shuddering from images of Diabound. "How can you be optimistic about all this?"  
Pondering on the question the man scratched his head. "I...I'll bring you some tea," The man said and left knowing the fate of Egypt wasn't a pretty one.  
  
A day had passed since the Pharaoh, and high priests left the palace to face Bakura. The night finally passed and the sun came out once more. Téa woke up to see the market as busy as before yesterday's incident. Light of hope shined in her heart as Téa went down to check things out. The restaurant was full of people and noise. Music from a piper at one corner, while shouts and hoots came from a group playing cards, a baby cried in mother's tender care, while dead drunk men sung in gibberish, to Téa none of these were noise, they were grand symphonies.  
"Breakfast Miss?" The manager said at the counter with a broad smile.  
"Nope, but I'll be staying here for another night," Téa said happily.  
Téa skipped and hopped down the street. Making sure she walked fast enough, the anxiety was killing her. The only way to know for sure if everything was all right was to go to the palace. Soon enough the grand palace came into view. Waiting there were no pesky guards but a high priest.  
"Hello Téa," She said calmly. Seeing Isis was not on Téa's to do list.  
"Hello Isis," Téa replied coldly. "How did you know I was going to come?"  
Touching the gold item around her neck Isis frowned. "Come inside, I have news for you,"  
"What news?" Téa asked a bit angry.  
"You'll know soon enough,"  
Stomping her feet on the ground Téa declared her opinion. "I refuse to go in then,"  
"As you wish," Isis replied and walked through the palace gate.  
Téa knew she couldn't just stand there so she followed Isis. "Lame trick!" Téa disliked Isis even more.  
  
The day was still young, too young to be spoiled by Isis. But intuition tells her that Isis has something really important to say. Téa looked around the setting. It was familiar to her. Isis had brought her to the dinning hall.  
"May I tempt you to a cup of tea? Or how about some sweet bread?" Isis asked as she sat down next to Téa. Giving a nod to the servants whom left.  
"Cut to the chase Isis," Téa replied strictly. "What's the news?"  
Isis took a minuet to breath in the aroma of the tea as they are placed in front of her. Feeling a rush of anger Téa bolted up slamming her hands on the table making the cups shake in fear.  
"If you are here to make fun of my status then I'll show myself the door," Téa said clasping her hands into a fist as she left.  
"You've sent he power of Diabound haven't you," Isis asked calmly.  
Téa froze.  
"And you and I both know even the gods may not be as powerful once the dark lord has been brought back to life," Isis continued as Téa walked back and sat down. "You and I both know Bakura wants to bring the dark lord back. I asked you to leave once before but you rejected. Now I must order you to leave,"  
"I won't!" Téa retorted in anger. "I'm going to wait for Atem and stand by him in this war no matter what,"  
"What if the 'what' is death?" Isis said looking at Téa with piercing eyes.  
"Wha...What?" Téa thought her ears were deceiving her.  
"Apparently the pharaoh fell into a valley during the battle between Bakura and him. I tried looking for him but it seems his millennium item isn't on him. My fellow priests and I have prepared for the worst. There is no point in you waiting for him. The chances of survival are slim," Isis's voice faded into sadness.  
Téa couldn't believe what she had heard. Atem was dead, and she to blame. If she hadn't been stubborn and left this Isis's vision wouldn't have happened. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt no pain, no sadness, and no emotion. She had lost her heart. Touching her tears she felt confused. Why was she crying? She didn't know but neither did she care. Staring hard at the opposite wall Téa found herself unable to concentrate on what Isis was currently saying.  
"But you must understand that even though the hope is slim, he is the pharaoh. The gods will protect him so..." Isis stopped when she found out Téa wasn't listening. Taking Téa's hands in hers Isis smiled softly. "It must be hard on you. But if you believe in him he'll come back,"  
Téa didn't respond. She could see Isis move mouth but no sound came out. The only thing she heard was loud ringing sounds. But the ringing were enough to coax Téa into giving a nod for no reason.  
"I'm glad you agree. I'll arrange tonight's room. Do stay, maybe tomorrow I would find him," Isis said and left with a servant.  
Téa sat there like an elegant statue. For a long time she just sat there until a servant came.  
"Miss, your room is ready,"  
Like a puppet Téa stood up and followed the servant to the guest room. It was the same room she stayed in before. Touching one of the columns Téa snapped out of her trance. But her heart had not come back. Tears flowed again as she made her way to the window. Suddenly she broke down completely. Clasping her hands to her head she curled into a ball and sobbed.  
  
Never in her life had Téa cried like that. She didn't remember when a decision to leave was made or how it was made but Téa was determined to put it into action. She didn't care anymore. She was the person who caused all bad things to happen. That burden was just too heavy for her to carry. The sun wasn't even out yet when Téa reached the reservoir in the garden. The waters were inviting. Stepping in Téa knew she found her release. Pulling out her ribbon she tied one end to her feet and the other to a garden rock nearby. Hugging the rock Téa walked into the reservoir. When she found no footing she let go of the rock. Slowly it dragged Téa in. Somehow Téa felt calm and happy. Like Isis said she needed to leave in order to save Atem. If he doesn't come back then there is no point in a life with the burden of murderer. Love is really stupid. It makes you do stupid things. But for once she believed that this stupid thing had a significant value and must be done. As the air supply ran out Téa struggled for a moment. Then consciousness slowly crept away.  
  
"I found him! The pharaoh is still alive!" Isis reported in glee to the other priests.  
"Where is he?" Seth said in shock.  
"Still in the valley but he is alive!"  
"Let's go!" Shada said just as happy.  
Isis paused for a sec. "Go first, I'll catch up later," With that Isis left to find Téa.  
But before she even reached the door a few servants came with a body of a lifeless girl. Isis's was speechless. Putting the girl down the servant bowed.  
"We found her in the reservoir this morning during inspections,"  
The other priests came up as well. Seth showed no emotion except a sneer. The others gave sympathy. As they left Isis stopped them.  
"Don't tell the pharaoh. Left her be a forgotten past," she then addressed the servants. "Discard the body so no one would ever see it again. But do it with respect. It must've been her sacrifice that the pharaoh lives today,"  
  
In the heart of china town stood the ancient architecture. Inside Anzu lay peacefully asleep on a bench. Beside her were three Inscents, gold, pink, and white. The first one in gold was close burning out. Gold aura filled the room along with aromas of exotic spices. Suddenly Anzu grabbed her collar tightly gasping for air. Looking down at her Yin plugged out the gold Inscent. Calmly she lights the pink one beside it. A sudden sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled the room. A calm pink aura replaced the exotic gold. Anzu's face relaxed as if she was in deep sleep once again.  
"Welcome to Edo period Japan, where the samurai ruled," Yin whispered.  
  
A/N: hehehehe Please remember to review 


	7. Edo periode, Japanpart1

A/N: heheh don't worry so much ppl! This fic isn't gonna end soon...but anywho Thanks for those that reviewed it's what keep authors going o anywho... the information here are the very basics therefore don't flame me because I reported wrong information.  
  
We all know what traditional Japanese homes are like right?  
  
Previously on Saga of Chronicles:  
It seems that the past came back to haunt Anzu in the form of a dream. Not only that but as the first one tragically ended Yin get set off another one!  
"Welcome to Edo period Japan..."  
  
Saga of Chronicles: Edo period Japan- part 1  
  
Before the Edo period (1603-1867), Japan was not at peace. Wars were fought over land and power. Until 1615, Tokugawa Ieyasu finally brought peace. Samurais stood on the very top of social hierarchy. It was a time when Japan was isolated from the outside world. Forms of art such as kabuki (Japanese opera) flourished. Life was good, at least for now.  
  
Holding the katana (a common sword for the samurai) a young looking girl stood motionless on a grassy plain. Her neck length brown hair twirled in the light morning spring breeze. She wore a white kimono with red hamaka pants (pleated pants) over it. The long sleeves of her kimono hang all the way below the knee, which made her look childish.  
Slowly she raised her sword. Without warning she lunged the sword toward a smooth round rock in front of her. Concentrating all her energy to her sword as it made impact. The rock cracked slightly under the edges of the katana. Inhaling a deep breath she retrieved into standing position again. The silence was broken by a tiny mew. Opening her blue eyes she turned around.  
"Sakura! I thought I told you to be quiet! I need to concentrate," She said to a white, blue-eyed kitten. Giving a cheerful mew the kitten strode proudly to her owner. "I can't play now Sakura. I have to practice," She eyed the creature as she picked her up.  
The kitten playfully swatted her master's hair giving numerous taunting mews as if to declare war. The girl giggled at the site. Placing the cat down She grabbed her Katana and walked away followed by her feline companion. Once they walked out of the grassy plains, a dirt road appeared. Following it the girl and her cat headed toward the line of buildings.  
"It's a beautiful day isn't it Sakura?" The girl said looking up toward the light blue sky.  
"Is it?" A woman said as she came up to the pair. "Anzu-chan, I hope you remember what your father has said about practicing,"  
The women's black hair was tied into a tight bun. Her black beady eyes were nothing like Anzu's. She wore a purple kimono with fan prints all over dyed in yellow. Her obi (the sash across the kimono) was yellow as well. She wore many head garments and held a fan.  
"I don't need you to remind me," Anzu replied angrily walking past the women.  
"Now that is no way to speak to your mother Anzu. I'll have to tell your father," The women said and walked away.  
"Like you are my mother," Anzu said under her breath as she walked on. Sakura just stared at the ground and kept silent.  
Soon they arrived at a huge complex. A wall surrounded it just about two meters taller than Anzu. It had a wooden gate. Beside the gate was a small bamboo plank that had Mazaki in kanji on it. Cherry blossom treetops can be seen floating leisurely above the wall. Grey slanted roofs decorated not only the wall but also the whole complex.  
"Let's see if we can sneak in without being noticed okay?" Anzu asked her kitten mischievously. The feline replied with a meow.  
The plan was successful as they made it through the gate, the front yard, the front entrance hall, and the garden, until a servant spotted her.  
"Anzu-sama! You're home! Mazaki-sama was looking for you,"  
Anzu froze for a second before she replied. "Where is my father?"  
"He is in the meeting room having tea,"  
Anzu knew this meant trouble. "I'll be right there," She was about to leave when the servant held her back.  
"Mazaki-sama also said to change into proper clothing,"  
Giving a sigh Anzu nodded and headed for her room at the end facing the backyard. Though not aloud she was cursing at her 'mother'.  
  
Her room was simple. The floor was covered in fine tami mats. Calligraphy and paintings decorated her wall. Other than the small tea table and her dresser one could say her room was plain.  
Changing quickly Anzu put on her favorite cherry blossom print kimono with the servants help. She also tried to put her hair into a bun. Her purple flower kanzashi (made of silk, sewed into patterns usually flowers, hair garment) did not help much as clumps of hair fell at the sides. But she was content.  
"How do I look?" Anzu asked her kitten.  
Sakura examined the kimono as if she understood. And this inspector was picky. Swatting and mewing loudly Sakura tried to reach her master's red obi.  
"I know it's a bit plain huh? What about flower...no too hard...then bows?" Anzu thought carefully as the servants unwrapped the obi. When it was wrapped again this time the back of it had taken a shape of an enormous red bow Sakura mewed in happiness. "So let's go!"  
  
Anzu arrived outside the meeting room. The servants opened the door (we all know how those open right?) and kneeled as Anzu headed in.  
"Good day father," Anzu greeted a stern looking man dressed in formal kimono with hamaka pants and a black haori (a coat).  
The man grunted in return as he sipped his tea. Anzu's stepmother sat beside her father. Watching Anzu's every move as if trying to find a mistake.  
"Well, now you look somewhat like a lady," She said with a high- pitched laugh.  
Anzu didn't reply but sat down. The man stopped sipping tea and turned to Anzu.  
"Why didn't you greet your mother Anzu?"  
"She isn't my mother," Anzu retorted staring straight at the big cherry blossom tree outside.  
Her stepmother was about to say something more insulting but Anzu stared hard at her making her stepmother tongue-tied. When Anzu was angry she could be quite intimidating. "Dear would you kindly excuse yourself? I need to have a chat with Anzu alone," he said reaching for the tea again.  
"Yes. But don't go easy on her. She needs to be disciplined. Obviously Akako didn't do a very good job of raising her," She said as she left.  
Once Yumi left the atmosphere in the room seemed to be brighter.  
"Did you hear what she said about mother?" Anzu shouted at her father. "Why did you marry her? I know you don't love her!"  
Her father just drank his tea.  
"What is the matter father?" Anzu asked worriedly.  
"The sword is done. But I am not feeling well thus I cannot go deliver it myself. Would you kindly go to the Kaiba residence in my place?"  
"But father I thought you said you don't make swords anymore. Especially after the war is over,"  
Mr. Mazaki sighed. "I owe Keitaro Kaiba too much. And he always wanted that Nagamitsu (a famous blacksmith) sword in my collection. So I decided to polish it then present it,"  
"I see," Anzu said sadly knowing that Nagamitsu swords were his father's treasures. To give them away must mean something more than just merely a present.  
Mr. Masaki handed a finely decorated wooden case to Anzu. He opened it and revealed a sword that literally glowed with pride. "Don't lose this," He said firmly before handing it to Anzu.  
  
Holding such valuable sword Anzu was frightened that someone might take it. She suspiciously eyed every person on the street, even little kids. All of a sudden she felt something hanging on to her kimono. Turning around quickly she was ready to strike. Instead she found her feline friend staring at her. Giving a sigh she continued. After passing two more streets she was now walking down a street beside a small stream.  
"Remember we used to play here?" Anzu asked her cat who was busy staring at some fish. "Those days were fun," After following the stream till the end Anzu finally reached a huge complex similar in style to her own but bigger. It sits on top of a small hill.  
Climbing the flight of stairs Anzu complained about how the Kaibas are show offs. Sakura just mewed here and there to show complete agreement with her master's opinion.  
"And they think they're so great because they can fight. Big deal! War is evil and if they can fight in it so well they must be evil too," Anzu continued to rant until a cough stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"You must be Mazaki's daughter. And I see you have the sword. Well give me the sword and you may leave," A servant said coarsely to Anzu.  
However, Anzu did not obey.  
"Well? What's the matter? That is the Nagamitsu sword isn't it?"  
"I don't trust you," Anzu said plainly. "My father said unless I hand this to Keitaro Kaiba this sword will not be touched by anyone else!"  
"Then you must not understand that unlike your father, Kaiba-sama will see only those of importance. Everything else will be handled by me,"  
Anzu was fuming. She really needed to teach this servant something about respect. "Well then I'm sorry. Maybe you don't understand that the Mazaki family holds a fair amount of power too," Anzu said sounding like a snob.  
"Then I may ask you to return because Kaiba-sama will see no one," The servant said and turned away.  
Anzu was really angry now. If she could open the case, get the sword, and oh maybe cut the servant's head clear off she'd get her message across. "I don't care how busy he is! My father spent a lot of time and effort polishing this sword so if your master doesn't come out and see me then you can tell him to forget about owing this sword!" Anzu shouted at the top of her lungs.  
The servant was taken a little but regained his posture. Just when he was going to say something a tall figure appear out of the gate. The young man was wearing a white kimono with a full hamaka (a hamaka is like a coat attached to the pleated pants except it doesn't have sleeves and have shoulder pad like things). His brown hair hangs loosely at the front making him look angry and threatening. Anzu quickly turned away not looking at him. She had a secret she dared not tell.  
"Seto-sama," The servant called and bowed.  
Seto didn't even bother to look at the servant. "What's all the noise about? Have you got the sword or not," He asked harshly. Upon hearing his voice the servant whimpered and looked down on the ground. "I'll take that as a no. Father should have never use such a useless dog to do his bindings,"  
"I'm sorry Seto-sama," The servant cried out as he kneeled to the ground.  
"Where is the sword?" Seto asked.  
"She has it. But she won't give it,"  
Anzu was now angrier than before. The urge of wanting to slash that servant into bites was clearer. "You...you..." Anzu was so angry that she couldn't think of anything to say. "I will not give this sword unless I see Keitaro Kaiba!" She said looking at Seto.  
Feeling her cheeks warm up and her heartbeat twice as fast she quickly turned away again. It was a sad truth that Anzu and Seto used to be childhood friends. Until Seto's father got famous and more powerful. The Kaibas soon were not communicating with the Mazakis like they used to. And for some reason Anzu missed their neighbor's young son very much. That was all ten years ago when Anzu was four and Seto was eight. Supposedly she should have forgotten about her childhood crush. But now that she's actually seen him grown up she could not help but skip a heartbeat.  
Seto stared at the girl. "Who are you?" He questioned.  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know...anywho the next one will be longer I promise and remember to REVIEW! 


End file.
